I. Field
The present invention relates generally to data communication, and more specifically to techniques for deriving eigenvectors based on steered reference and used for spatial processing in multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication systems.
II. Background
A MIMO system employs multiple (NT) transmit antennas and multiple (NR) receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS independent or spatial channels, where NS≦min{NT, NR)}. Each of the NS independent channels corresponds to a dimension. The MIMO system can provide improved performance (e.g., increased transmission capacity and/or greater reliability) if the additional dimensionalities created by the multiple transmit and receive antennas are effectively utilized.
In a wireless communication system, data to be transmitted is typically processed (e.g., coded and modulated) and then upconverted onto a radio frequency (RF) carrier signal to generate an RF modulated signal that is more suitable for transmission over a wireless channel. For a wireless MIMO system, up to NT RF modulated signals may be generated and transmitted simultaneously from the NT transmit antennas. The transmitted RF modulated signals may reach the NR receive antennas via a number of propagation paths in the wireless channel. The characteristics of the propagation paths typically vary over time due to various factors such as, for example, fading, multipath, and external interference. Consequently, the RF modulated signals may experience different channel conditions (e.g., different fading and multipath effects) and may be associated with different complex gains and signal-to-noise ratios (SNRs).
To achieve high performance, it is often necessary to estimate the response of the wireless channel between the transmitter and the receiver. For a MINO system, the channel response may be characterized by a channel response matrix H, which includes NTNR complex gain values for NTNR different transmit/receive antenna pairs (i.e., one complex gain for each of the NT transmit antennas and each of the NR receive antennas). Channel estimation is normally performed by transmitting a pilot (i.e., a reference signal) from the transmitter to the receiver. The pilot is typically generated based on known pilot symbols and processed in a known manner (i.e., known a priori by the receiver). The receiver can then estimate the channel gains as the ratio of the received pilot symbols over the known pilot symbols.
The channel response estimate may be needed by the transmitter to perform spatial processing for data transmission. The channel response estimate may also be needed by the receiver to perform spatial processing (or matched filtering) on the received signals to recover the transmitted data. Spatial processing needs to be performed by the receiver and is typically also performed by the transmitter to utilize the NS independent channels of the MIMO channel.
For a MIMO system, a relatively large amount of system resources may be needed to transmit the pilot from the NT transmit antennas such that a sufficiently accurate estimate of the channel response can be obtained by the receiver in the presence of noise and interference. Moreover, extensive computation is normally needed to process the channel gains to obtain eigenvectors needed for spatial processing. In particular, the receiver is typically required to process the channel gains to derive a first set of eigenvectors used for spatial processing for data reception on one link and may further be required to derive a second set of eigenvectors used for spatial processing for data transmission on the other link. The derivation of the eigenvectors and the spatial processing for data transmission and reception are described below. The second set of eigenvectors typically needs to be sent back to the transmitter for its use. As can be seen, a large amount of resources may be needed to support spatial processing at the transmitter and receiver.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to more efficiently derive eigenvectors used for spatial processing in MIMO systems.